Stella
Stella is a character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second member of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata a Gardenia (translation: A Fairy in Gardenia) (4Kids dub: It Feels Like Magic). She is the catalyst for Bloom's beginning to discover her true origin. Stella was held back a grade after presumably being expelled from Alfea for causing an explosion in the potion lab. Personality profile Stella is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fairy of fashion" and as mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 17 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and beauty. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Seasons Season 1 In this season, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She joins a team, the Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the Dragon's Flame (4kids: Dragon Fire), the power of a deity in the series. They forged a note as Brandon asking her out on a date. They succeeded; by kidnapping and binding Stella, they thus forced Bloom to hand over the ring. (It came to Bloom's possession as Stella had chosen to wear another ring for her date, but this turned out to be false) The Trix immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected, as it did not contain the Dragon's Flame. During the period Bloom took to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when the former faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom learned Sky's (who had been masquerading as Brandon) real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament, earning Bloom's gratitude. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other, partially because they had the same interests, namely shopping and fashion. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Brandon's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, as Bloom was, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a being a squire and not coming from a royal line. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the Trix stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, the youngest of the Trix sisters, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. Stella uses her scepter to save her and the winx girls (in exception of Bloom who was fighting Icy)from Stormy's tornado, however, in the 4kids dub, they teleported from the tornado using a spell from their gym class. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. As the season progressed, Stella's relationships with the other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust and appreciated each other for their different personalities. Appearance * Stella's Outfits * Stella's Pictures * Stella's Fairy Forms Stella has long blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes, and a medium skin tone. Through the first, second and third seasons, Stella has bangs for her hairstyle, and generally tends to wear hairbands with her outfits. In season four, her hairstyle changes to a side swept fringe. Her appearance is inspired by the actress Cameron Diaz. In season 1, she wore a green midroff top that is tied in a bow on the front, an orange skirt with a gold belt that has golden circles dangling at the bottom, a lavender headband, and green flip flops with a sunflower on top. In seasons 2 and 3, she wore a green and pink striped tube dress with a pink starred belt, pink strappy heels, and a pink headband. She also had pink hoop earrings with a green star on them. In season 4, her outfit changes to an orange tube dress with stars decorating the top half. Her shoes are green heels, and she has purple ankle socks with darker purple circles on them. She also has small purple star earrings. Her hair is styled loose swept back in a bump. Princess of Solaria In the first episode of season 1, after Stella defeats the ogre, she returns to her "Princess of Solaria" form. In this form, she wears a crown with one point and gemstone in the centre of the point. She wears a necklace made of tiny orange rectangles, with a large silver one in the middle. She wears a long skirt, with orange wedge sandals. This dress is different from the original in the newly released special. Magical Abilities In her role as the fairy of the sun, the moon and the stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate Light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Stella possesses a magic item known as the ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon Flame, it is believed the ring holds immense magical powers. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Spells * Rising Sun: A sparkly yellow ball of light formed in her hand. (Winx-level) * Solar Wind: She spins her scepter high above her several times creating a yellowish glow and then hits it on the ground, releasing a wave of light. * Sun Bolt: It is a powerful beam of light that hits the enemy. (Winx-level) * Ray of Sunlight: A steady beam of sunlight. (Winx-level) * Moonbeam: A dark light ball formed in her hand. (Winx-level) * Mirror Flare: Stella held out her hands and blasted her enemies with basic sunlight energy. (Charmix-level) * Enchantix Sunburst: Stella forms an orange ball in her hand and when it starts to emit rays of light, she hurls it at the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Sunbeam: An orange-yellow ball that she hurls at the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Moon Shield: It takes the form of a large gold circle with the sun in the middle. (Enchantix-level) * Cloud Breaker: Moves all the clouds that block the sun. (Enchantix-level) * Sunbeam Shower: It is orange rays of sunlight emanating directly from Stella herself. (Enchantix-level) * Ocean of Light: An orange ball that emits orange rays of light. (Enchantix-level) * Magic Rainbow: A yellow ball of sunlight that emits sparkles which rain down on the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Double Eclipse: Creates a double layered shield, one moon and one sun. (Believix-level) * Electric Solar Storm: Stella and Tecna convergence spell, Tecna releases her Electric Storm and Stella releases her Solar Storm attack together. (Believix-level) * Solar Storm: It consists of a beam of purple and gold light exploding on contact with the enemy. (Believix-level) * Sirius Shield: A buffering shield shaped like a golden star.This is also Stella's standard Believix Shield (believix -level) * Universal Light: A burst of sunlight that blinds the enemy. (Believix-level) * Sun Dance: A sparkly yellow and purple ball of energy. (Believix-level) * Dawn of Light: Stella's Believix Power, usually makes anyone who is acting rude and unreasonable to behave themselves. (Believix-level) * Drop of Light: The light of hope that must never go out. (Sophix Level) * Crystal Light: A white light trailed by yellow sparkles that can neutralize any opponent in comes in contact with. (Lovix Level) *'In total Stella has twenty-two (22) spells.' Category:Characters Category:Stella